Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device and a method of manufacturing the light emitting device.
Description of Related Art
A light emitting device having a plurality of light emitting elements has been known (see JP 2011-521469 W and JP 2012-38957 A).
However, in such a conventional light emitting device, a part of light emitted from one light emitting element may be incident to other light emitting elements and absorbed.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a light emitting device in which absorption of light emitted from a light-emitting element by other light-emitting elements is reduced.